Crushes, Canines & Clowns
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Summary: Bella has a stalker who is seemingly harmless. Hired to house sit over Halloween, odd things begin happening. She takes care of the dogs, but is annoyed by Dr. Cullen's younger brother. Is Edward playing tricks on her, is her stalker's actions not so innocent or is the clown just a wax statue after all? 3rd annual Halloween One-Shot, Happy Halloween Everyone. AH?Rated M.


**All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Special thanks to our wonderful team of gals who keep us readable: Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords, you ladies rock our socks!**

**Happy Halloween Everyone! This is our third annual Halloween One-Shot! We hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Crushes, Canines & Clowns**

"Bella, it's six o'clock and time for you to get up," I hear Charlie, my dad, shout over my alarm.

"Dad, it's Saturday," I groan out, as I hit my alarm's snooze button and pull my covers over my head.

I hear my bedroom door open and dad sits on my bed, pulling the covers from my face.

"Yes, I know, Bells, but you have to see the Cullens about the house-sitting and pet-sitting at ten."

I groan again as I look to the window seeing it's still dark out. "Can't I get up at eight, Dad? It won't take me long to get washed up and ready to go."

My dad chuckles while looking at me. "Bells, I need to go to work and knowing you, like I do, you'll go back to sleep. You'll end up hitting the snooze button on the alarm over and over when it goes off and not get up until nine. If you do that, you'll have to rush to get ready."

I glare at him. "Please, Dad, I swear I'll get up when the alarm goes off." I give him the I'm-your-good-little-girl pleading look. I know I won him over when I hear him sigh and change my alarm time on my clock.

"When this alarm goes off, I want you up and out of bed, Bella."

I nod at him with a tired smile.

"All righty then, I'm off to work, Kiddo. I'll see you at dinner. Good luck getting the job at the Cullens."

As soon as my dad leaves my room, I pull my covers back over my head and go back to sleep. The alarm goes off within five minutes, and I groan. I hit the snooze button. My father thinks he's a comedian—my father—the laughing policeman. I go back to sleep within seconds.

As the bright light from outside the window hits my eyes I yawn and stretch out. I get the odd sense that someone is watching me and I turn my head to look around the room. I shake my head and look at the alarm clock seeing that it's ten minutes after nine. Shit, I overslept! I leap out of bed. I move quickly to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face. I run back into my bedroom and trip over my shoes. Now, why did I leave them in the middle of the room? Bless it; this is no time for clumsy Bella.

I'm completely grateful that I sat my clothes out last night. I grab for my clean panties, but they're gone. Maybe I forgot to set them out; I must really be losing my mind. I grab some panties and quickly get dressed. I run down the stairs and grab a breakfast bar before heading out to my truck. I glance at my cell to see what time it is and see that it's now twenty before ten. Sadly, the Cullens live more than half an hour away. I let out a few shits, as I fail to start my truck on the first try. It roars to life on the second try, and I let out a sigh. I know if I'm late, my dad's gonna kill me, but if I speed in the truck he'll bury me alive. I drive a little over the speed limit hoping my dad is not out on patrol.

To make matters worse, I get lost and end up pulling up outside of their home at half past ten. As I get out of the truck I notice a guy talking with Dr. Cullen. I frown a little knowing I haven't seen him around before.

"Bella, how are you dear?" I turn and smile at Mrs. Cullen.

"Hello, sorry I am late, Mrs. Cullen."

She shakes her head at me and waves her hand in the air. "It's Esme, dear, and the place is a little hard to get to, and since you've never been here befo—"

Esme is cut off by a loud voice not far from us. "I don't care if you like my choices, I don't think much of yours either," says the guy dressed in black jeans and leather coat. He turns and starts to stalk our way, but stops short with Dr. Cullen on his heel.

I visibly swallow and I notice Dr. Cullen looks upset.

"Well, hello gorgeous, where have they been hiding the likes of you. What's your name?"

I look closer at the guy who is standing with Dr. Cullen. I think my mouth drops open as I look him up and down. My God, he's the sexiest fucking guy alive.

"Do you see something you like there, sweet girl?"

I close my mouth as he grins at me.

"Edward, she's only eighteen," Dr. Cullen says in a domineering tone.

Edward keeps looking at me and takes his time running his eyes up and down my body. "Ah—now there's good information to know. At least she's legal then. I'm sure she could help me keep my bed warm for a night, or maybe even two."

I frown knowing he may be sexy, but clearly he's a fucking player. Why, God? Why are the sexy ones always assholes and users?

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dr. Cullen yells.

Edward lights up a cigarette and chuckles. "I'm just having some good ole fun, Carlisle, you remember what fun is, right?"

Dr. Cullen lets out a loud sigh. "You're twenty-fricking-six, not nineteen. Act your age not ..."

"… not my dick size!" Edward cuts in with a laugh.

"Damn it to hell, Edward, it's time to grow up!" Carlisle roars.

Edward looks at him before looking back at me. "But there's no fun in being all grown up. Wowza, baby, look at you," he says as he flicks the cigarette and walks till he's next to me and leans back to look at my backside. "Fuck, sweetness, and the things I could do to an ass like that."

"Edward Cullen," Esme gasps, and he actually looks a little ashamed.

"You cannot treat ladies like that," Dr. Cullen booms, and the shame fades from his face fast.

"Sadly, my real father never gave me an example, personally," Edward retorts. "See you around," he says with a smirk and a wink before he gets on a motorcycle and rides away.

"I'm so very sorry about him, Bella; he thinks he's still a teenager. He really needs to grow up," Dr. Cullen says with a sigh as he shakes his head.

"Come on in, Bella, I'll show you around the house and you can meet the kids," Mrs. Cullen says as she links my arm with her own.

They show me around the home that has more rooms than our local hotel. "Now, it's time to introduce you to my babies."

I smile at her and she takes me to the backyard of the house and four dogs come running over to us. I take a step forward and the golden retriever growls at me.

"That's Rosalie; she's a bit funny with new people."

I nod at Mrs. Cullen and take a step back from Rosalie. The next thing I know there's a small Papillion dog jumping around by my feet, I smile and bend down and pet it.

"That's Alice. She can be really hyper at times."

I nod and look to the Puli. "Now what is this big one called?"

"Ah, yeah this would be Emmett; he's our friendliest dog of all."

I look to the last dog; it's a Perro de Presa Canario. My eyes go wide as I see all of the cuts and bite marks on him.

"That's Jasper, our newest dog. We rescued him about nine weeks ago. The woman, Maria, who owned him last, trained him as a fighter."

I nod once more. "Is he friendly?"

"Yes, but he's rather weary of people. You'll have no issues, he likes you, I can tell. Now, shall we head back in and go over what we need and expect?"

I nod and Mrs. Cullen walks me back into the kitchen and motions for me to sit while she makes us something to drink.

"My husband and I are going to be leaving town on Monday morning, and we won't be back until Sunday night. Normally, when we have to leave, the dogs just go to the local dog boarders. Sadly, last month when they were there for a weekend, I was not happy with how they cared for our babies. So, we're looking for someone to house sit and look after them here at home."

"So, you want me to come up few times each day?" I ask unsure of what all they are asking for while they're away.

"No, dear, we want you to stay here for the week. We'll make sure there's enough food for you and the dogs while we'll be away."

"What about that Edward guy?" I ask, unsure if I really want to be anywhere near him. Not that he scares me or anything, it's just I'm not into players. I think that Edward guy is sexy personified, but I don't want my first time to be with a player. I'm honestly unsure if I could stop myself if we live under the same roof for a week.

"Sadly, he's staying with us for the time being, but he stays in the pool house," Mrs. Cullen says, pointing to house about a quarter of a mile away from the main house. "He should not come here often, if at all."

I sigh and nod at her. "We would ask him, but he's not really that reliable and the dogs would more than likely be forgotten within a few hours."

I let out a small sigh and nod in understanding.

"Okay, I will do it," I say.

Mrs. Cullen claps her hands and smiles brightly at me. We sit and go over a few more things, and we agree on what time I shall arrive. I wave as I drive away knowing I will be back in a few days.

I head to the grocery store to get everything that Charlie and I need. I grab a few extra things since I plan to prepare all of his dinners before I leave to house-sit for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I walk into the store, grab a cart, and make my way around the aisles. I keep getting the strange notion that someone is staring at me, but each time I turn nobody is there. I have about a half a cart of groceries when I hear the voice of that sexy, smooth devil who lives in the Cullen's pool house.

"Did anyone tell you that you're the sexiest girl alive?"

I turn, look, and roll my eyes. I see that it's for sure Edward, and he's chatting up Tanya. Tanya giggles from her station at the cash register, and plays up the attention he's giving her. I really don't think Edward has any idea that Tanya will actually eat him alive. Edward may be a player, but Tanya, she is the queen of players.

"Oh my, please stop now, you're makin' sweet little ole me blush. Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not nice to make a girl feel this way, Eddy?"

I chuckle at the fake voice Tanya puts on, and totally enjoy the fact Edward cringes when she calls him Eddy.

"I love a girl with a blush," Edward says.

Tanya starts to fan herself. "I feel myself getting red all over."

I let out a muffled laugh, because even if Tanya's skin tone wasn't already dark tan, she still wouldn't be blushing. I doubt there's anything that this woman gets embarrassed about.

She certainly wasn't too shy to be spread eagle on the fifty-yard line. I'll tell you the football field ain't ever been the same. I mean, hell, she did get a good ole gang bang from half the football team. Someone actually videotaped it, and Tanya herself, put it up on YouTube. Along with posting the video, she typed up her profile. The profile tells the entire Internet world about how this was one of her fantasies fulfilled. She even went on to say she had twenty more fantasies, and to stay tuned as she works her way down her list. The last I knew, she had at least twenty thousand followers.

"Oh, hey there, Bells, have you met the Doc's, sexy, boy-toy brother, Eddy?" I smile and nod at her.

"Yes, we met earlier today."

Tanya wiggles her eyebrows at me. "I'm thinking this is number ten on the list," she says with a big smile.

I tilt my head and mentally try to run through the list she has posted: sex with girls, see boy-on-boy brothers. That's the one she wants to have sex with, two sexy brothers.

"Got to agree with you there, Tanya; they seem to fit—hell I may even take up that fantasy."

Tanya chuckles and starts to scan my items.

I look to see Edward looking between us both completely confused.

"Hmm, now there's a stellar idea, Bells, if you were there it would make it all so much better."

"I'll have to take a pass," I reply.

"I see how you are; still leaving me out to dry, pretty girl?"

I shrug my shoulders and give her a sympathetic nod. "If I ever want to experience that, you'll be the first person I seek out."

Tanya gives me a huge grin and a wink on the sly.

"Experience what? What are you two talking about?" Edward asks looking between Tanya and me.

"Hush now, boy-toy, mama's talking."

Edward raises his left eyebrow and just looks at Tanya. "You ain't my mama and there's no way I'd call you that."

Tanya chuckles at Edward. "Oh, but I could be, and believe me you need a mama and a good spanking. I think I'm up for the job."

Edward pales even more and takes a step back from Tanya, looking at her a little more closely. "How old are you?" he asks and Tanya frowns.

"It's not nice to ask a lady how old she is." I look to Edward and mouth _thirty_ at him, only for Tanya to slap my arm.

"I am not thirty."

I chuckle and nod. "Fine, thirty-five; I was trying to make you a little younger."

Tanya just glares at me.

"You're thirty-five? Fuck … I thought you were closer to eighteen."

Tanya rolls her eyes at him. "You did, really? I think ... I missed it," Tanya says in an over-the-top high voice.

Edward rolls his eyes and looks me up and down. I shake my head and load my bags into the cart.

"That's a hundred and sixty forty-six, sweetie." I put my card in and pay for the shopping.

"H ... hi, Bel ... la."

I turn and see Alec standing there, he is a nice kid but he does creep me out a bit. "Hello, Alec, how are you today?" Alec smiles at me and Tanya rolls her eyes at him.

"I ... I'm goo ... od, tha ... nks, Bel ... la."

I turn and frown at Edward when I hear his loud offensive laughter, and it's clear he's making fun of Alec.

"Yo ... you look real pre ... tty to ... today."

I blush and bite my bottom lip. "Thank you, Alec, you look good, too, but I need to go. I don't want all of my shopping to spoil in this heat." Alec looks a little sad, but nods at me.

"I'll ta ... lk t-to yo ... you later," Alec says walking away quickly.

"Talk, yeah someone needs to have a talk all right. They need to talk to the chief about him stalking you."

I look to Tanya and roll my eyes at her. "He's harmless."

Tanya nods at me. "Yeah, that's what people thought about Ted Bundy, too, and look at what all he managed to do."

I roll my eyes at her again. "I'll get Jacob to have another talk with him, okay?"

Tanya huffs. "There's another dick," she says, and then looks over to Edward, who has been standing by watching everything. "Call me, you sexy boy-toy." Turning back to me she gives me another smile and mouths "_yummy_."

I smile and nod in agreement.

"Call me and we'll do lunch or something," Tanya says, and I nod and wave.

I walk away with my groceries and start to load them in the truck. I feel someone walking behind me, and I turn to see Edward, and he seems to be watching my ass. I open the door with a little more force than needed, and I smile holding in my chuckle when I hear a bang.

I look back to see Edward rubbing his head as he glares at me. "That's a nice thing to do to the new guy."

I chuckle and start to load my truck. "If you were paying attention and not watching my ass you would've seen it before it happened."

Edward lights a cigarette and starts to smoke. "So, you have boy with a stut ... stut ... stutter as a stal ... stal ... stalker?"

I look around to make sure Alec did not hear him and then glare at Edward. "That's not nice."

Edward shrugs his shoulders. "Neither is stalking people, or hitting people with doors."

I chuckle again and continue loading my truck.

"So, how about you and me and a bed?"

I nod at him. "Yeah, you go to your bed and I'll go to mine."

Edward steps forward and I step back. "Hmm, maybe I should fuck you hard right here for everyone to see. I swear pretty Bel ... la, the things I could do to you—the things I can make you feel," Edward says stepping closer trapping me against my truck.

I find myself not being afraid, but quite frankly turned on. Edward leans in and smells me. "Oh, you smell so sweet. I know, sweet baby I can tell." Edward runs his hand up my leg, as his other goes around my neck and he looks down at me.

"I know no one has ever touched you, I can tell. I will be the first and believe me, by the time you go home from house sitting, I will have had you in every room of that fucking house, many times. You will enjoy it, sweet girl, I promise," Edward says leaning even closer as if he's going to kiss me.

Instead of kissing me, he takes another sniff and walks away. I let out a shaky breath. I think I just soaked my panties. I sigh knowing I'm really going to need every ounce of myself control this week.

I get home and start to cook Charlie's meals. The phone rings and I pick it up. "Swan residence," I say.

"Hey, Bells, how are you? You want to come and hang out with me?"

"Seth, I'm busy, but I was coming out to the res later to talk to Jake."

"Oh, so you're going to hang with Jake again, whatever—bye."

The call ends and I stare at the phone. What a jerk, I wish he wouldn't be so needy when it comes to me, but I feel that obligation to be there for him. Maybe I will have to talk to Jake about both Alec and Seth.

I go back to my task of cooking meals. After a bit it gets hot and I open the window hoping to cool the place down a little.

"Shit, it's the ice age out there, and in here it's like the Sahara Desert. What the hell are you up to, Bella?"

I roll my eyes at him. "It's not that cold outside; we're still on the plus sides of things."

Charlie just smiles and gives me an "uh-huh."

I laugh at him and continue cooking and packaging his meals.

"So what's with all the making of food?"

I stop and look at him. "The Cullens want me to house-sit and I start Monday. They don't return until the following Sunday, so I am preparing your dinners to make sure you eat." Charlie looks at the food and I can see his mouth water. "Don't eat everything in one day."

Charlie looks at me and gives me his boyish grin. "So you can't drive and see me every day?"

I let out sigh. "Well, I thought I could use the quiet time to get ahead on my online college work." Charlie sighs and nods. He was not happy that I took classes online instead of going away to college. But I didn't want to waste money, when I don't know yet what I want to do with my life.

After dinner I clean up the kitchen, and suddenly the cool breeze is too much, and I feel like someone is watching me again. It's such an odd feeling, but I don't know how else to explain it. After I have everything cleaned up, I head down to La Push to see Jacob. I haven't even parked the car when he comes running out to meet me. "Hey, Bella," he says hugging me.

"Hi," I say back. I tap his shoulder when he fails to let me go promptly.

He puts me on the ground and then grabs my hand. I pretend to sneeze so he would let my hand go. I wipe my nose and then place my hands in my pockets. I see Jacob frown at me.

"I came to see if you would have another talk with Alec; he's still following me around when he sees me in town. Then to top it off, now Seth is acting odd; when he called earlier he was angry because I said I was coming out here to talk to you." Jacob sighs, but nods at me. "You know it may be better for me just to talk to Seth's mom," I say.

Jacob shakes his head. "What? No, Bells, I'll talk to him. As for Alec, I will make sure that Brady and Jared go and visit with him. Alec's a great kid; he's just not right since the accident. Don't worry, sweetheart, I've got your back. So now that those topics are covered, what do you want to do with the rest of our time?"

I bite my lip looking around. "Jake, I can't stay; I just came to tell you about Alec and Seth. I'm house-sitting, so I need to go and pack everything to get ready to go."

Jacob looks at me sadly. "Can't you stay for a little bit, we're having a big bonfire down at First Beach to kick off the countdown to Halloween."

I look around as I try to think of a way to let Jacob down gently. I see something off in the distance, but it's gone, my eyes must be playing tricks on me. However, I feel like I'm being watched again, how strange. It must be the season; I am so frightened by some of these costumes, but clowns are the worst.

"Uh, Bella?" Jake says waiting for me to answer.

"Oh, I thought that was only for people in La Push?"

Jacob nods and then shakes his head at me. "It is, but if we tell them you're my girlfriend—well they already think that—so you can come."

I glare at Jacob. "Why exactly do they think I'm your girlfriend, Jacob?" My rage at him makes me forget all the uneasiness I was feeling moments ago.

He just shrugs his shoulders.

I let out another sigh. "I'm sorry, Jacob, I'm not wanting any kind of relationship right now. I just want to have fun and not tied down to anyone. You're a nice young guy, and I'm sure you'll find a girl that's right for you."

Jacob gives me a pleading look. "You're right for me and I'm right for you. I'll show you by the end of this week; you'll know that I'm the right guy for you."

"I'm not going to be around this week, Jacob, I'm house-sitting. I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you and you can't make me."

Jacob goes from being upset to acting quite angry. "Wanna' bet? You'll see—I'll make you mine!" he says before walking away. I let out a sigh, get back in my truck and drive home.

Sunday comes and goes. I have everything packed and have a list of what Charlie needs to do each day for his dinners.

"These are the phone numbers you'll need. If anything happens, call me."

I turn and look at Charlie who has his arms crossed as he looks at me. "Who is the parent and who is the child here?"

I smile at him. "Child," I say pointing to myself, "overgrown man-child," I say pointing to him. "There are no parents in this household."

Charlie rolls his eyes at me. "Here, take this with you."

I open the case and look inside; seeing it's the gun I was trained to shoot. "Charlie, have you lost your mind—have a screw loose? You're a cop, the chief of police, and you're giving me a gun?"

"I know what I'm doing. I just have a bad feeling, and you're my baby girl. I got you this gun for when you go off to college, so please just take it. It's better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it."

I nod at him and throw it into the cab of my truck.

"Shit, Bella, that's a real gun with real ammo, don't throw it." I just smile at him and he shakes his head. "See you Sunday, Bella."

I hug him quickly, jump in the truck, and give him a wave. "I'll see you Sunday, Dad."

I drive to the Cullens and the entire time I feel like someone is watching me. I look around, but no one is following me, so I shake my head and keep driving. A scary movie must have played on the television while I was sleeping on the sofa the other night. I find it odd that I feel this way while driving. I arrive half an hour early, and feel myself relax when I see Mrs. Cullen walking my way.

"Bella, dear, it's so great to see you. Come in, and I'll show you around again, make sure you know each room."

I smile at her friendliness and follow her around. She takes me into more rooms than I can count. The only one I didn't like was the one that had the wax statues in it. It seems Mrs. Cullen has a side job doing wax art for haunted houses and museums.

"This is the code sheet for the house," Dr. Cullen states handing me a sheet of paper. I look it over as Dr. Cullen pulls open a drawer. "We keep the guide book right here. Give me a six digit code that you know you will remember."

I think for a few seconds. "Zero-five-one-three-eight-six," I say. I know I will remember this number, because it's the date of birth of my all-time, favorite actor. Dr. Cullen enters it and then allows me to use it a few times. After a few more minutes of last minute discussions, they load up to leave.

"Okay, well that's everything and we will see you on Sunday." I smile and wave at them as I watch them drive away in their car. I get that eerie feeling of being watched again, and out of the corner of my eye I see something, but when I turn my head nothing is there. Now my eyes are going to play tricks on me, my mind doing it is not bad enough.

I walk back into the house and go to the room I would be sleeping in. I stand at the door looking at the king-size bed. It only takes a few seconds of mental arguments with myself before I run and jump on it landing on my back.

After a short time I decide to walk through the house again, without a guide. I look around the house feeling nosy in a way, but needing to feel familiar with it. After a short time of wandering around, I go to get the dogs and take them outside for a while. I get that eerie feeling again, but I'm starting to think I'm losing it. I walk around the grounds of the house. I let the dogs run free. The dogs are all barking at the wooded area, but I figure there must be a bunny or something over there holding their attention.

"I hope you're picking up after them; I would hate for my nice yard to be messed up with dog crap."

I sigh and turn to see Edward standing with his back against the wall. He has his left knee bent and his foot is flat on the wall, with his arms crossed at his chest while puffing on the cigarette hanging from his lip.

I wave the bags I'm holding of the dog waste at him and look back to check on the dogs. They're so funny running around each other and playing. "I better get over to them," I say walking way.

"Hey, gorgeous, what are my chances of you making me dinner tonight?"

I stop and raise my eyebrow at him. "Slim to none," I reply.

Edward grins at me. "I bet I could make you."

I shake my head at him as I walk backwards. Not fully trusting him, I watch him while I back up. Suddenly, I feel something behind me. Before I can react or turn around, I find myself on the ground. I realize I fell over Rosalie after my body crashes to the ground.

"Oh my God, that was funny. The look on your face was priceless."

I glare up at Edward.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Edward says slapping his thigh, as he lets out large belly laugh. I roll my eyes and move to stand up. A pain shoots to my ankle and I let out a moan and bend over a little.

"Are you okay?" Edward says holding on to me.

I look to him in anger, but see that is face is full of worry. "Yeah, I'm fine; shouldn't you be on the ground rolling around and laughing?" I say harshly to him still in pain.

He glares at me and lets me go. I take a step and wince as the pain hits me again. The next thing I know I am up and in Edward's arms.

"Hey, put me down!"

Again Edward just glares at me and starts to walk back to the house.

"Edward, I need to get the dogs."

Edward rolls his eyes at me. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, home now." I look over Edward's shoulder to see that all of the dogs are now running. I watch them run past us heading for the house. The dogs all head into their room when we walk into the house. Edward sits me down on the sofa. He takes off my shoe and starts to look at my ankle.

"Hmm … well, it's not broken, but it sure is starting to swell. We'll need to put ice on it right away. Once the swelling has gone down I will bandage your foot."

I frown looking at him, because right now he's not the carefree boy that I have seen, he looks older, wiser and clearly not such an egomaniac.

"Don't look at me like that," he states.

I drop my eyes and mumble out a "_sorry_."

Edward walks away and comes straight back with some ice. He moves me around and sits my legs up on the sofa. After he is done situating how he wants to sit, he places my feet on his lap.

"So?" I say and Edward looks at me.

"So, what?" he asks.

I clear my throat and look at him. "Hi, I'm Isabella Maria Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm eighteen and live with my father, Charlie; he's the Chief of Police. My mother, Renee, is married to a guy named Phil; he plays baseball for the Soxs. So she travels with him, and calls me three times a week for a chat, and we Skype every other day. I just graduated from high school and I'm doing my first year at college online. I chose to do it online, because it's cheaper and I have no idea of what I want to do when I'm older yet. I have had three boyfriends. There was Eric, when I was thirteen. Taylor when I was, fifteen. Lastly Mike, when I was seventeen. Mike and I split up at the end of the school year because he was going to Yale, and I was keeping him back from being something great. I'm not a picky eater, and I love to cook. I love animals, especially cute and cuddly ones. I hate clowns; they scare the shit out of me."

Edward just looks at me and shakes his head. "Keep your leg up, I am going for a smoke." At that he places my leg up on a pillow, stands, and walks out of the room. After waiting for two hours for him to come back, I give up. I huff getting up and wobble to the dog's room to feed them. As soon as they are taken care of I head to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

It takes me an hour to get dinner in the oven, and by that time my ankle is really sore, but I know that I still have to walk the dogs. I wobble back to the dog's room and get everything I need before wobbling out with them.

When the dogs and I have been out for about fifteen minutes or so Edward reappears, with some chick.

"Oh, such nice dogs, is this your sister?"

Edward doesn't look my way because he's too busy trying to lick and nibble this chick's throat.

"Nah, she's just some stupid kid. Come on, I have something to show you at my house." Then he whispers something in her ear and she looks at me in shock and then bursts out laughing. It's very clear she was laughing at something he said about me. I watch them walk away. I'm feeling pissed and upset. I move to where the dogs went. Again I feel like someone is watching me, but I am too pissed to even bother looking around. No need to feed my imagination anyway.

After we've been out for half an hour and they've all done their business. I round them up and head back to the house. I put the dogs in their room and head to the kitchen for my dinner. I make up another two plates and wobble over to Edward's place. I sigh when I can hear the chick giggling loudly. I knock on his door and Edward answers it only wearing his boxers. By this point I'm in too much pain to look or care.

"What? Do you have more life stories to share?"

I sigh and shove the plates at him. "No, just the dinner you wanted earlier."

"Why would I want this crap? I'll just order us something." I nod, and turn and leave without saying another word to Edward. Soon I'm back in the kitchen of the main house. I dump the food he didn't want now, and since I have no appetite I put my plate in the microwave. I'm still in pain, so I lock up and head to bed. As soon as I am laying down I start to cry, not because of Edward—okay maybe a little because of him—but more so because of the pain in my ankle.

It seems to take me a while to fall asleep, and after I do I feel someone touching me. The pain shoots through my ankle and I sit straight up to see that Edward is sitting at the end of my bed looking at my hurt foot. I move it away from him and he looks at me with hurt and worry across his face.

"Your lady friend will be getting cold; you better get back to her. I'm fine," I snarl out at him.

Edward rolls his eyes at me and goes to touch me again.

"Don't, I said I was fine. Why are you here anyway?" Edward glares at me and jumps up.

"This is my par ... brother's house, so watch what you say."

I lean away from him, a little scared of the tone of his voice.

"What the fuck do you know; you're just a kid that had an easy life. You know nothing about pain and hurt, about being lied to."

I shake my head at him. "So what, you've had a hard life? Poor you, so have a lot of people. I was trying to get to know you, I'm sorry I wasted my time. As for pain and hurt, I know both. Just because I give you a little of my life doesn't mean you know everything about me," I say, trying to hold back the tears which doesn't work because they start to fall. "At least I don't go around and hurt people I don't know, just because I think they need a little pain in their life."

Edward pulls his hair and looks at me. "I'm ..."

I cut him off. "You're what, Edward, sorry? Fine, I forgive you, now can you please leave? I'm tired, my ankle hurts and your friend must be getting cold by now, waiting on round whatever you're up to now."

Edward looks at me, but doesn't say anything. After a few minutes he gets up, and I lay back on the bed closing my eyes.

"Where did you set my dinner?"

I look up and give him a what-the-fuck look. "You said you didn't want it, so I threw it out." I close my eyes and rub my face. "I didn't eat mine; it's still in the microwave, help yourself—just let me get some sleep."

I turn away from him, but I can still feel his stare. It feels like forever before he closes my door. Only when I turn to lay flat he's back on my bed.

"Edward? Look, I am sorry it's just that I am in pain and I'm not good with pain."

Edward sighs and picks up my foot again and replaces the ice pack there.

"Your friend ..." I start to say.

Edward shakes his head at me. "I sent her home, in a cab."

I roll my eyes. "Nice, a quick fuck, and then kicked out."

Edward chuckles. "I didn't sleep with her, or fuck her as you so eloquently put it. I was going to, that was my plan, but I couldn't do it."

I look at him confused and then down at his cock, maybe it doesn't work.

"Oh it works, that was not the problem. I don't know what the problem was. I just couldn't move it to that stage and she was laughing at me. Then you appeared at the door and I took it right out on you. I'm sorry for that."

I roll my eyes. "Well, I'm sorry that you're an asshole, too."

Edward leans in toward me and covers my mouth to shut me up. I feel something taping against my foot. I look down and feel my face get hot with my flush.

"It seems to like you very much, I'm not sure why, though."

I glare at him. "Thank you; you know how to make a girl feel really good."

Edward doesn't say anything just looks in my eyes. "I'm ado ..." Edward stops and closes his mouth quickly, moving away from me. "Goodnight, Bella, try to stay off your foot tomorrow. I will take the dogs out for you."

I frown and watch as Edward almost runs out of my room.

The rest of the night I seem to sleep peacefully until early in the morning when I get the feeling that someone is watching me again. Unlike the time Edward was here this feels different; wrong. This feeling makes my heart beat double time, and I am afraid to turn around.

After what feels like hours, but is only minutes by the numbers on the clock, there is a light knock on my door. The uneasy feeling of being stared at dissipates right before the door opens.

I rub my eyes and look to see Edward bringing me in a tray. As I sit up, he sits the tray on the bed and I chuckle seeing that it's Lucky Charms and toast. "This is all I can safely make, sorry."

I shake my head and pat Edward's arm. "What … no, this is great, thank you." I smile at Edward who seems taken back.

"How's the ankle?"

I look down at it. "It's still sore, but not as much as it was last night."

Edward smiles at me and the relief he gets from my words is visible in his expression.

"You should smile more, it suits you," I say and Edward shakes his head.

"I don't really have much to smile about."

I let out a sigh looking at him. "Tell me?"

He shakes his head at me again. "No, I don't want to talk to anyone about it."

I sigh again and look at him trying to work out a way to get him to open up to me. "I had a best friend, her name was Leah. We did everything together, inseparable, like sisters. Anyway, she fell for this guy, Sam. She did everything and anything for him. She even stopped hanging out with me.

"Her life became about what he wanted, and what he needed. She found out she was pregnant when she was only seventeen. He was so pissed at her, he told her to take care of it. He even marched her over to your brother, Dr. Cullen's office. But he wouldn't do an abortion for her, so Sam dumped Leah then and there.

"She was so broken up over it. I tried to help her, tried to make her eat, but she wouldn't. She went out of town and had the abortion. She had thought that he would come back to her once it was done. Only she found out that he was engaged to some girl named Emily who was also pregnant with Sam's child. Leah became ill and found out that she got an infection from the abortion. Once it was discovered, it was too late to save her womb; it did too much damage.

"She called me crying saying she needed me, but it seemed like everything was keeping me from getting to her. When I did, I found her hanging from the ceiling. She killed herself. She just couldn't cope anymore. If I had been a little quicker, or if I just ran that red light. Hell, if I didn't allow her to push me to the side, then she would still be alive.

"It has been over two years now and I still miss her very much. Seth is her brother, and he calls me like I am his girlfriend all the time. I think that's why I've never been hard on him for calling me all the time. I think he just misses her as much as I do. Alec, the kid that was stuttering at the store, he always would hang around Leah and me. Leah was nice to him, and well, I was, too, but no one else was." I wipe the tears from my eyes and Edward just looks at me.

After a few minutes he moves up next to me. "I was in college to become a lawyer," Edward chuckles. "I used to balance my college life with my personal life. I had a good group of friends, two great parents and loving brother who was always there for me."

I tilt my head wondering what had changed so much to make the man who sat with me now.

"It was two years ago," he says answering my unasked question.

I nod then knowing it was his parents' death. I take hold of his hand to give him some reassurance. Everyone in the town was saddened the day the Cullens died in a car crash.

"I always knew I was adopted, but they always made me feel like I was their child. They treated me no different from the way they treated Carlisle. After they died, I was looking through papers they had stored away. Until then I'd never wanted to find out about my birth parents. But with their death, something inside of me changed.

"Carlisle was mad when he found out I was looking. He told me I was being disrespectful to our parents. I didn't listen to him and kept looking until I found something. Unlike most people, I found out who my birth father was first. Guess who my father is?"

I look at him and try to work it out but I can't.

"My loving brother is; he's daddy dearest in the flesh."

My mouth opens and I let out a gasp.

"Yep, he is my father, and my parents were really my paternal birth grandparents. When I found out I asked him about my mom. I asked who she was, because I couldn't find it on any of the papers. He wouldn't tell me, and he still won't tell me. He keeps saying it's in the past and to leave it there. I just feel hurt and lied to.

"So I stopped going to college. I stopped doing everything I was supposed to do with my life."

I look at him sadly and try work out what to say to him. I frown when he starts chuckling.

"You are so gullible, Bella."

I frown even more.

"Sorry totes, no sad story for me, I'm just a rich, spoiled kid."

I look at him shaking my head. "No, Edward, you're an asshole."

He shrugs his shoulders and moves away from me. "I'm going to take the dogs out," is all he says.

I sigh and start to eat my breakfast. When I'm done I get washed and dressed. I feel like I am being watched as I shower and get dressed, but I don't see anyone else in the room with me. I look out the window as Edward walks back across the yard with the dogs all trailing behind him. I shake my head and write it off as my mind playing tricks on me again.

"So, what are your plans for today, want to hang out and watch a movie?"

I turn to tell him to go fuck himself, but when I look at his face I can tell he's been crying. I frown trying to work out what's going on with him.

"Look never ..." Edward starts to say and I know he's going to leave, running from me again.

I let out a noise of pain, which makes Edward run over to me.

"Are you okay? Maybe we should take you to the ER to get it all checked out."

I shake my head. "No, could you just help me to wherever it is that we can watch a movie?" Edward looks at me and narrows his eyes, but he shakes it off and picks me up. He sits me on a sofa.

"This is the entertainment room. I guess this would be the best place to see a movie. I'll go and pick us out a movie to watch."

I observe Edward as he sets everything up. The more I look at him the more I can see Dr. Cullen in him. The strangest thing is I can see Esme in him, too. I'm starting to think the story he told me earlier was true, but he freaked out after sharing it.

"I'm going to have a beer, what would you like?"

I tilt my head at him. "I'll have a beer, too."

Edward raises his eyebrow at me.

"I've had a beer before, just pass me one."

Edward chuckles and brings everything over. He presses start and _The Fast and the Furious_ comes on the big screen. I look to him and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Are we going to watch all five of them?"

Edward smirks at me and nods.

The day seems to go by quickly, with Edward and me staying in the entertainment room watching movies. Once it gets late, I know I need to do a few things around the house.

"I need to take the dogs out, are you going to come?"

Edward looks at me shaking his head. "Nah, I've got things to do tonight."

I nod trying to push aside the hurt.

I get everything ready and watch as Edward leaves on his motorcycle. I take the dogs on a longer walk since my ankle isn't as sore as it was. While out on our walk, again the dogs bark into the trees randomly. I still feel like I am being watched, but by now the feeling's almost normal. I arrive back at the house and lock up before making sure the dogs are all settled for the night. I head off for a relaxing bath.

Carlisle and Esme have the biggest bathtub I've ever seen. I swear it could fit at least another five people in it besides me. It has jets and it also keeps the water warm. After filling the tub and putting in some bath salts, I get undressed. I turn the jets on low and climb in. I lie back and relax. Getting the feeling of being watched again, I look around. Of course nothing is there like always. I really need to just let go and unwind. I smile knowing the best way to relax. I spread my legs and begin touching myself. I stroke my hands down my chest and across the smooth planes of my stomach.

I let fantasy images of Edward touching me go through my mind. I begin to move my hands lower, using a bit more pressure to coincide with my thoughts of Edward's hands on me. With pinches and drags of my nails, I find myself panting for more. As more thoughts of his nibbles and licks, I pinch and rub my clit. Needing more, I move my left hand from my breast to my center.

Using my index and middle fingers, I begin to thrust them inside me. I have done this many times, but never with such vivid images of anyone in particular doing this to me. I continue my actions: swirl my clit, thrust my fingers, pinch my clit, thrust my fingers—repeat. All too soon, the much needed release makes me see stars, as I moan out Edward's name.

I get out of the bath and dry off a bit before wrapping the towel around myself loosely as I make my way back to my room. I switch on the light, but nothing happens. I flick it a few more times before sighing and walking into my room. As I make my way to the bed I feel someone start to move behind me and then I hear them breathing.

I turn around and see a dark figure standing right there. I move backward toward my bed and the figure turns on a flashlight and I scream seeing _it_ wearing a clown mask. Then I hear laughing coming from the clown. I start hitting him, but he grabs my arms in one hand and removes the mask with the other. I scream in anger and frustration seeing it's Edward. I slap him a few more times, but he just stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

Edward looks right at me and I see hunger in his eyes. Before I can say another word I'm lying on my bed with Edward on top of me between my legs.

"You have a fucking amazing body, please let me fuck you," Edward says. I moan and lose myself in the kiss he starts. Edward thrusts against me and I let out a bigger and louder moan.

"We need to stop," I say as I wrap my right leg around him.

"No, we don't, shush now, baby. You will like it, I swear you will."

I sigh as I feel his fingers touching me and I so want his fingers thrusting inside of me, but I will not be anyone's fuck buddy or one-night stand.

"Edward, I can't, I am sorry," I say, dropping my leg.

Edward looks at me and sighs. "I just want to touch you. I just want to please you; I want to feel your body react to my touch. I'll make it great for you and your climax will be so good, much better than what you gave yourself in the bathroom. I'll keep him in my pants, this is all about you."

I look at him a little shocked. "Why?"

Edward smirks at me and runs his fingers up my leg. I feel them circle around where I want him most. I let out a moan as his lips cover mine. The fire alarm sounds suddenly, making us both jump up and look at each other.

"Did you leave something on?" I shake my head at him and he walks out of my room. I pick up my nightshirt and run after him. I'm shocked to see smoke coming out of the kitchen.

"What the fucking hell, Bella?"

I walk into the kitchen helping him open up the windows.

"What the hell did you leave on?" Edward yells.

"What ... nothing, I swear. What the hell are you yelling about, you prick. If anyone left something on it had to be you."

Edward crosses his arms and looks at me. "I don't cook."

I wave my hand around. "No shit, Sherlock, clearly, you set things on fire."

He rolls his eyes. "You better clean up this mess I'm not going down for this shit."

I watch him stupidly as he walks out of the house and heads back to the pool house. I sigh and start to clear everything up, but within five or so minutes I start to feel like I am being watched again. I look to the window and drop the pan as I see something move. I pick up the knife and edge my way into the back hallway.

I walk out slowly not seeing anyone. I move further into the room and jump when I see one of the wax work statues standing there. Of course it's the fucking clown.

God damn prick did this on purpose to scare me. I let out a breath and glare at the clown before walking away and closing the door. I finish up the kitchen and take one last glare at the door hiding the fucking clown before walking out and heading for my bed.

The next day seems to fly by, and I head into town. I talk to Tanya as I buy some candy and prizes to give the kids who come trick-or-treating. After traveling back to the house, I let out the dogs and decide to get the treat settled. I sit for over two hours making up goodie bags. I hear a loud bang and look up and see Edward stalking toward me.

"I see you've cleaned up your mess."

I lift my brow at him. "No I cleaned up your mess, and thank you for leaving the fucking wax clown statue, I almost had a heart attack."

Edward tilts his head and then rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, baby. I think we should get back to what we were doing." Edward leans forward and I back away from him.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask incredulously.

Edward chuckles, while shaking his head at me. "Nope, I'm going to fuck you right here on this sofa. It will be hot and we will give ourselves over to each other, completely letting go. Then I will take you to the bed you've been sleeping on and start over. The second time will be soft, slow, loving even. Once you've had some rest I will take you out to the pool house and put you spread eagle on the lush grass. I'll lick your pussy before I fuck your mouth and cover you in my release. Then I'll fuck your fine supple breasts until I am hard again. I'll bring you to my bike, bend you over it and fuck your sexy tight ass."

I roll my eyes closing my legs tighter, trying so hard to stop the wet feeling I get from his words. Thinking of his words has my wetness pooling in my panties.

"Roll your eyes all you want, but you want this, you want me."

I move again and he pulls me to him and lies on top of me. "Let me have you," he whispers seductively in my ear.

I shake my head at him.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want my first time to be with a playboy," I sigh.

Edward rolls his eyes this time. "It won't be."

I look at him and I watch him pale a little as he looks at my face.

"I will have you many times until Sunday, and then you'll be fucked out of my mind and I'll be able to move on."

I shake my head, push to move him off me so I can get up and walk away. Edward follows me and pushes me against the wall again. I feel the wetness running down my leg. I fucking think I need my head checked because this shit is not right.

"Come on, baby, I know you want me, too, I can smell you."

I push him a little only for him to push me harder against the wall.

"No," I say and he chuckles before he kisses my neck.

"Is this one of those no's, as in a role play, hard to get? I mean, I could be the big bad man if you want me to?"

I start to feel pissy and angry. Like always when these emotions collide together, I start to cry.

"It means no; now fucking get off me," I say through gritted teeth. I will not let him see me cry, but Edward pulls back and looks at me. His mouth opens and closes a few times but no words come out. I push past him and run to my room, I open the door and let out a scream.

I look to the fucking, stupid wax-work clown that is posed there like it's looking through my clothes. It is even holding a pair of my panties. I turn around let out a scream before kicking the door and run back to the living room to kill the fucker.

As soon as I see him I charge at him and leap on him hitting him. He catches me and I hit every part of him while screaming every dirty, bad word I can think of.

"Will you stop?" Edward asks and I bite his shoulder. He manages to throw me off and get me on to the sofa before I can get up. Suddenly, he is on top of me pinning me down, as he glares at me.

"What the fuck is your malfunction?" Edward screams out at me. "You fucking bit me, I mean, actually bit me!"

I groan as I fight and try to get up.

"Will you fucking calm down and tell me what the fuck is wrong now?"

I glare at him. "Let me see, first some fucking piece of shit asshole who thinks he's God's gift to women hits on me nonstop. He plays with my feelings when I return his kiss, and then I find out that it was because he was trying to buy time so he could set fire to the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess, which of course he leaves it for me to clean. While I'm dealing with that it gives him time to set me up, so I will find the stupid wax clown. He still isn't done because then he forces himself on me. After I tell him no, that I didn't want to he tries more. He even insinuates that I am just playing hard to get and messing around, and really don't mean _no_. When I storm off and leave for my room, what do I find? Yep, you know what I find, the stupid wax clown set up to look as if he's going through my clothes."

Edward lets me go a little. "I did not force myself on you, I saw that you wanted it—wanted me. I could even smell your arousal."

I push myself out from under him and sit up. "That may be true, but that does not give you the right to disregard me telling you _no_. I said _no_ because my body may have wanted it, but my mind and heart didn't. And you hurt me by treating me so callously." I get up and walk away. I go get the dogs and walk out of the house. I walk around with the dogs for over two hours before heading back to the house. I walk in and see that Edward is in the kitchen and it looks as if he's cooking.

"Bella," he says as I walk the dogs to their room. I turn and look at him seeing he's looking to the floor. "I'm sorry, you … you're right." He looks up at me and starts to pull at his hair. "It's just … you drive me nuts. You're so fucking beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, and you don't take my shit. I can't get you out of my head and that's new for me. I'm fucked up, really I am, just ask Carlisle. I'm sure he'll tell you how fucked up I am. I'm nothing more than a waste of space. I'm only good enough to be with someone for a few days. After that anyone would find I have no depth. I'm shallow. All I know is sex, and how to make it good. And you're right, I shouldn't have hurt or disrespect you," Edward says looking at me.

"No, I don't believe that. I think you're just afraid, and you shouldn't be. You need to sort it out, Edward. Talk to Carlisle; make him understand that you need to know who your mom is. Ask him why he gave you up. You need to stop holding on to the hurt, and trying to make his life miserable. Your continuance of these actions is only making your life miserable, too."

Edward looks at me in shock and shakes his head.

"We can pretend, if you like?"

Edward nods and I let out a sigh.

"Do you want to watch some scary movies with me?" Edward smiles nodding at me and brings over a pizza.

"You made this?"

Edward chuckles, and shakes his head. "No, I called and ordered it, to be delivered."

I check on the dogs quickly and give them their food before joining Edward. We sit and chat watching scary movies as we take turns answering the door to the trick-or-treaters.

I get up to get the door and there is no one there. I hate the bigger kids who love to play pranks. Edward gets up to answer the door a minute later and there is a couple of small kids. After he sits down the bell rings again, and I once again get up and open the door. There is no one there, so I lean out a bit and look to the side and there is a large clown. I scream and put my hand to my chest. My heart feels like it might beat out of it. Suddenly, the clown takes off his mask, and there stands Alec.

"Oh my goodness, Alec, you scared me. Are you out having fun tonight?"

Alec nods and offers me a small sack of Halloween treats. "M-my mo … mma ma … de th-these f-fa-for ya-you."

"Thank you, Alec," I say looking inside the bag. There are several cookies, but they look like they are damp or something. I will be throwing these away, but I smile anyway. "Alec, you behave out there tonight, I'm going back to my movie now, so have fun," I say dismissing him. I hate being short or rude to him, but I hate clowns and I worry that he is kind of stalking me.

Soon the time is over for the kids to be out, and we turn off the lights and sit on the sofa watching our movies.

I am lying at one end and Edward is at the other. A little bit into our movie I put my legs up and so does Edward. For the past half hour he's been stroking my ankle, and I've been doing the same to him. I watch the movie feeling my heartbeat starting to increase. I'm unsure of what I am feeling. I don't know if it's because I can feel Edward's eyes on me, his touch or because the movie is scary as fuck.

I jump as a bird flies past the character on the screen and I move so I am right next to Edward. I'm lying on his chest making his hand cover my face. I hear him chuckle and then he places a light kiss on my neck. Unlike the other kiss, earlier, this is soft—loving almost. It felt like what a boyfriend should give his girlfriend.

"Go out with me? I'm not good enough for you, but with you ... I don't understand, but I feel you even when you are not around. I'm not good for you, but I am a selfish prick and want you. Not just for this week, I want more, I want it all. I've been trying so hard to make myself believe that—that all I wanted was a fuck—but I don't. When you walked out of the door crying today, I felt my heart break. It nearly killed me and now I know it was because your heart belongs to me. Just as mine belongs to you. I can feel the pain and I need to stop hurting you. Please say I haven't hurt you so bad that I have screwed my chances before they even began?"

I look into his eyes and see a vulnerable, hurt, young man. He's so afraid of being hurt, he pushes people away. But right now, he's letting me in. I nod at him with a smile and start to kiss him softy. I feel him kiss me back as he runs his hands up and down my back. I feel every part of him as he lies me down on the sofa and rolls over.

"Baby, we need to stop. Tell me _no_ because I want us to do this right."

I swallow knowing how hard it was for him to say that. "How about not right now, Edward, but soon." Edward pulls away from me a little and gives me a weak smile. "Let's just kiss, for now."

Edward nods and moves a little so he's lying beside me, yet our legs are tangled together. "You're so beautiful, has anyone ever told you? I want you so much. My mind freaks when I think of anyone taking you away. Please tell me what this is, what's happening to me?" Edward asks as he kisses every part of my upper body.

A loud banging makes us jump as the lights go out.

"What was that?"

Edward shakes his head and moves off me. "I don't know," he says as the room goes dark.

"Fuckers, I swear I am going to kick their asses for pranking this house." Edward move quickly out of the door. I move after him quickly. He grabs my hand and wiggles his eyebrow at me.

"There are some flashlights in the basement," Edward says as he leads me to it.

"Yes, of course, that's where they're kept, in the darkest room of the house, just for times like this." Edward chuckles and we slowly head down the stairs. He picks up one of the flashlights and I get the feeling of being watched again. Edward frowns and looks around as I follow his line of sight and jump seeing the stupid wax clown.

"Come on back upstairs, I'll need to call the electrician out here," Edward says pulling me along, and then he shoves me quickly up the stairs. As soon as we are at the top of the basement steps, Edward slams the door shut and pulls the table in front of it.

"Edward what the hell are you ..." Before I can finish Edward starts pulling me to the front door.

"Edward, will you slow down you're hurting me."

Edward speeds up and the house alarm starts going off, which is followed by a loud bang from behind us.

"No, we need to speed up!"

I frown and Edward goes to open the front door and a metal grid gate comes down making me jump. I look around to the windows and see they all have some sort of shutters on them. "What the hell is going on?" I ask.

Before Edward can answer me there is another loud bang, followed by a crash. Edward pulls me down behind some furniture.

"Bella, I don't want to scare you, but I thought you were seeing things or playing me."

I frown looking at him. "Esme hates clowns, too, there are absolutely no wax clowns in this house. We have an intruder that has clearly been here for days. I'm sorry. If I was not being such a prick I would've seen that you were telling me the truth. But I swear I will ..." Edward pushes me down as I hear a gun being fired and it sounds like it is in our general direction. When the gun stops firing there is this strange chuckling sound that I can hear over the ringing in my ears. I shiver as my heart begins to race.

"I really hate clowns," I say.

I feel Edward touch my face.

"Shush now. We need to head to the dog's room."

I nod and Edward and I stay crouched as we make our way there. As we turn the corner, both Edward and I freeze. I see the clown's shoes in front of me and look up slowly. Edward pushes me back as he stands and swings his arms only for the clown to duck under it and hit Edward in the ribs.

"Bella, run, hide," Edward yells. I look at him afraid for his safety and he looks my way pleading with me to go.

"Please baby," he yells fending off the clown. I nod and run, heading to the stairs. I take the stairs two at a time. I'm almost to the top when I hear a crash. I grab my chest, as my heart feels like it's trying to leap out of my body. I hold back my scream and turn to keep going up the stairs. I pray that Edward's okay.

My body starts to shake as I look and see that the clown is now in front of me.

"How?" I manage to say as it pulls my arm. I pull back with everything I have, and the clown lets me go. The action sends me off balance and I tumble down the stairs. I see the clown tilt his head at me. It looks as if he's crying. My mind races trying to work out how I know that look of pain. Before I can think straight everything goes black.

"Baby, please wake up," I hear Edward say softly in my ear. My eyes slowly open and I see that he is holding on to me and there's a lot of red stuff on his face. His hand touches my face and I see that it has red on it, too. He gives me a small smile. "Baby, talk to me," Edward says.

It's almost as if my brain is in slow motion. I hum and feel pain in my head. I touch it and a shooting pain hits me. I look to see that my hand is red, then I realize it's blood—my blood. My heart starts to race as it comes back to me about the clown. I look at Edward seeing him more clearly and the red stuff on him is blood.

"Edward," I say, but I sound a little slurred even to myself.

"Shush, baby, I think he's around here somewhere. I'm so sorry he knocked me out, I should've fought harder," Edward whispers pulling me closer to him. I hear him repeat that he's sorry over and over again.

"Where is he?" I ask quietly and Edward shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not sure; I woke up and found you at the bottom of the stairs."

I try to move but feel pain in every part of my body.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here? Have you used the phone to call for help?"

Edward shakes his head. "The lines been cut, and I can't find my cell or yours. He's done something to the alarm system. The way it is all on shut down is meant for panic times, like if there's a war or something. Hell, I don't even know why the hell Carlisle had this put in his house. He always said it was meant to keep people out. I guess he never thought of what would happen if you were trapped inside with them."

I feel the tears fall from my eyes.

"Hush, baby, I'll get you out of the house, don't worry. The dogs have a dog flap, it's triggered by a chip in their necks, and I can hopefully keep it open long enough so you can get out. I know that you're small enough."

I shake my head and look at him. "What about you?"

Edward kisses my lips. "I will hide; you get out and bring help." Edward looks in my eyes and cuts off my protest about leaving him with another kiss. "Come on, baby, just remember to be quiet so he can't hear us." Edward holds my hand and drags me behind him.

As we walk closer to the dog's room the more smoke seems to be surrounding us.

"What ..." I get cut off as I being to cough. Edward pulls me down.

"Try not to breathe too much and stay low." I look at him and nod. When we get to the dog's room, we find it empty.

"Do you think it has hurt the dogs?" I ask as I cough.

"Baby, he is a man, and no I don't think he has hurt them." I look at him.

"By saying it, you given him more power, he's a man dressed like a clown."

I nod.

"Look, there's no blood around and Jasper is a good fighter. If the man tried to hurt the other dogs, Jasper would've attacked him. I think they're outside."

Edward picks up a dog whistle and starts to blow on it. It only takes second before beeping is heard, then the flap opens and Emmett comes in.

"It will only stay open for a short time, take off as much clothing as you can," Edward says as he pets Emmett. I start to remove my outer clothes as I watch Edward.

"Emmett, take Bella to Banner, make sure she's safe, okay." I swear that Emmett nods. Edward turns and looks at me and I blush as I am sitting in a tank top and panties.

"Okay, Emmett," Edward says, Emmett puts his head down and ducks out of the flap. Edward threw my shoes out quickly just before the flap closes again.

Emmett comes back in and Edward holds the flap. "Go, Bella," he says.

I move and try to squeezes through the flap.

I am about halfway when a loud beeping can be heard.

"It's the flap's alarm, keep going," Edward shouts.

"Oh, I know where you're hiding!" I freeze hearing the eerie voice and the hackling laugh.

"Bella, please baby, keep moving." I shove out and Emmett comes straight out after my feet. I look Edward in the eye as the flap closes.

I slide back hearing fighting and Edward screams at me to run. Emmett's barking and moves to the flap opening it and I see Edward's head just before it gets dragged away. I feel a sob coming as there's more barking. I look around to see the rest of the dogs are around me. I nod and stand up ignoring the pain as I follow Emmett.

I let out a groan and look to the sky as the rain starts to fall. As I look back the way I am going, I slip and slide down a hill hurting my already hurt ankle. I slowly get up and look at myself to see I look like a cliché of the first dead girl from a horror film—you know the chick that's almost naked running right before she gets killed.

I start to feel as if I am being watched again. I look around in a panic, but see nothing but the dogs.

"Come on, Bella, get a grip! You need to get help, Edward needs you to help him," I say out loud to myself as I start to hobble along with the dogs.

I jump as the dogs turn and start to bark. I look to where they're looking, but I can't see a thing.

"Emmett, Jasper come on we need to get to Banner's," I say in a whisper. I turn to face the way we are going only for the clown to pop out.

I fall back and try to move away from him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask as the dogs all start to growl at the clown.

The clown opens its mouth and blood comes out. I close my eyes holding back my screams as it moves forward to me. Jasper moves as well biting the clown on the leg. The clown looks down and fires a gun hitting Jasper who falls to the ground whimpering. I feel around and find a loose branch. I stand up bringing it up on my shoulder next to my head. I've never been so glad that Charlie had taught me how to play baseball.

"Don't come any closer," I shout and the clown looks at me sadly tilting his head. I look right in to his brown eyes and feel choked up. "Jacob?" I ask and the clown nods. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask angrily. "What did you do to Edward, is he hurt?"

Jacob looks at me shaking his head and again he moves toward me.

"Why the hell are you not talking to me?" I scream and Jacob leaps forward at me at the same time Edward dives in front of me tumbling to the ground with Jacob.

I watch in horror as Jacob gets the upper hand on Edward and this time I step forward and swing hitting Jacob as hard as I can with the branch. Jacob stumbles to the ground and I fall to my knees.

"It's Jacob," I say as Edward hugs me.

I hear a weird groan and Edward moves to Jacob removing his mask and pulls him up by the collar. "What the fuck? You better start talking right fucking now!" Edward screams at him.

Jacob opens his mouth and more blood comes out, only this time I see his tongue has been cut out. I turn away from him and throw up.

"What the hell? You cut out your own tongue?" Edward asks. "Why would you do this?" Edward asks again. I wipe my mouth and go to stand up and feel a hand take mine.

"Thanks Ed..." I say but I'm cut off when I feel that the touch is wrong. I open my eyes to see a clown ... another clown is in front of me, holding my hand. I go to pull my hand free, but he pulls me to him.

"Let her go!" I hear Edward say.

"She's mine! Mine! Mine!"

I start to shake as the clown talks in the weird voice.

"No, she's done nothing to you, let her go." I turn my head seeing that Edward has the gun Jacob had and is pointing it at me and the clown. His eyes go to mine just for a second before he looks at the clown.

"She was bad. She was very-very bad," the clown sings.

"She let her friends down and has to pay. Just like your granny and pappy did."

I feel my heart start to race more as the clown keeps singing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asks in agitation.

"There was a little boy who had a mommy and daddy only they were his granny and pappy. His pappy was bad and didn't help the lady. The lady died and left me alone, all alone. I knew what I had to do to the granny and pappy, they had to pay and pay they did. When I cut their wires, it was their end. Now all that is left is this lady."

I run through everything he said and look at Jacob's face as he's looking at the clown. I feel my tears fall as my brain slowly works out who the clown holding me is.

"Seth," I say choking on my own thoughts.

"No, don't call me that! Seth's a child; a whiney, needy mess of a child."

Seth has his hand around my neck and has pinned me to a tree. I hear a gun click knowing now that the gun Edward has is out of bullets.

"He wants you. I do, too, we will be happy."

I feel my body shake as Seth's whole voice has changed and he's still holding my neck so tight. I slowly feel my eyes close and as everything goes black I hear a gun fire.

"Baby, open your eyes, please, baby." I hear a soft voice say. I slowly open my eyes and look at Edward and see he has tears running down his face.

"Baby, yes that's it, that's my girl," Edward says and I start to cough. I look around scared. "Hush, baby the police are here we're safe," Edward says pulling me closer.

"I–um … where am I … Bella what's going on?"

I feel my body shake as I hear Seth's voice.

"Hush, baby, it's okay the police have him," Edward says but still tightens his grip on me as if he's equally afraid as I am.

"Bella, oh God, honey," I hear Charlie's voice running toward me.

"Dad," I choke out,

"No, baby, no talking," Edward says as Charlie kneels next to us. He pulls me in for a hug which is really awkward as Edward is still holding me.

Charlie frowns a little, but he looks to my hand which is clinging to Edward.

"Let's get you two seen and taken care of." Edward nods and stands, picking me up with him. I grab his shirt as he starts to walk.

"Son, you look really hurt, I can take her?" Charlie says in his father voice.

"Please, sir, please, I need ..." Edward chokes out as I pull myself closer to Edward.

"I take it you'll want to share a room, because there's no way the hospital will let either of you out tonight."

Edward and I both nod. Everything goes past so fast; Edward seems to stay close to me always watching over me. The only time he was not in the room was when we were getting interviewed, but he stood at the window to our room and looked at me the whole time and I did the same.

I had to write everything down and Charlie said as soon as he knew what happened he would come back and tell us. He left us with two cops outside our door, but I still didn't feel safe.

I silently cry making sure my back is toward Edward, since he had just fallen asleep.

"Hush now, baby, I swear no one, not even me, will ever hurt you again," Edward says as he gets into my bed holding me close to him. I feel him softly kiss my neck as I turn to face him. We lay watching each other as we slowly fall asleep together.

The days pass us by and Edward and I are allowed out, but we can't go back to Carlisle and Esme's home. After I left, the fire took hold. Edward managed to get out by going to the attic and jumping the twenty-two feet to the ground. Alice, Rose, and Emmett had kept running to Banner's house after Jacob had shot Jasper. Banner was outside of his house just coming home from a hunting trip. When he saw the Cullen dogs, he looked to where the house was and saw the smoke and raised the fire alarm as he made his way to it. It was his gun that I heard firing as I lost consciousness.

Jasper is a real trooper, he's still at the vet and will now have a limp when he runs, but thankfully he's alive. Mr. Banner is caring for the other dogs, until the Cullens return.

Charlie has interviewed Seth and Jacob. From what he can get, it was Seth that tricked Jacob into playing a prank on me and to blame it on Edward. That way Jake could play the hero and I would fall into his arms. Seth's real plan was to kill Edward and Jacob, and to have me and everyone think he was the hero. In the woods by the property they found Alec's body; Seth had killed him. Sadly, Alec was watching me and became a victim of circumstance. Alec had a whole room in his house that was full of pictures of me; Charlie was very freaked out by it all.

Charlie's not all sure what broke Seth. We know his father had been abusive to him and Leah for years. When Leah died it seemed to have set Seth off the deep end, and he blames Carlisle's dad because he was Leah's doctor. Charlie has reopened the elder Cullen's accidental death case to see if Seth indeed killed them. But he's sure that Seth did, as the description he gave them has too much detail in it.

Carlisle and Esme are due back today. With the list gone in the fire, we had no way of getting a hold of them. Carlisle and Esme are going to have to rebuild, their house is a total loss. Charlie told us that he would collect them from the airport. Edward is staying with Charlie and me, at my house. When we got home I still didn't feel safe. And with Charlie now working on all of these cases, he said he thought having Edward around would make us both feel better.

Edward and I have grown closer. He has fully opened up to me. He's still an ass occasionally, but I know I am falling in love with him, and by the look in his eyes, he's falling for me, too. I run my hand through Edward's hair and he smiles at me. I can see that he's scared and hurt still, so I try to reassure him.

"You need to have it out with him," I say in a scratchy voice.

Edward sighs and pulls me closer to him. "Fuck him and her, whoever she is. I've got you, baby and that's all I need." I frown at him. "Did I tell you I have an interview to work at the Station House Bar & Grill? I know it's not a great job, but it's a job."

I kiss his lips and smile at him. "Do you need help picking out some clothes?" He shakes his head kissing my lips. "When you work, does that mean I get to have a drink when I go there?" I feel him chuckle but shakes his head. "Fine," I huff in my gravelly voice.

"Go with me?"

"Of course I will," I say with a smile.

"I still wish I knew who my mom was, and why she didn't want me."

"Edward, I am here for you, but did you ever notice that you and Esme have the same green eyes?" Edward frowns at me. "I not saying she's your mom, but I don't think I could keep my thoughts on this away from you anymore."

Edward pulls me closer to him. "Can … well, would you stay if I ask?"

I run my hand through his hair hating how sad and unsure he sounds. "I will. I will always be by your side."

Edward gives me a smile and kisses me again while holding me close.

As the time for Carlisle and Esme to arrive gets closer, Edward starts to pace and smoke. I hear a car pull up two hours after what we thought and Edward's eyes get wide. Before either of us can utter a word, Carlisle bursts through the door and hugs Edward.

"Are you really okay, son? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Carlisle says as he looks Edward over.

"Bella." I turn and see Esme as she looks sad, hurt, and angry.

"I'm sorry," I say as Esme shakes her head and hugs me. "Edward," Esme says weakly and then she hugs him and I see Edward looking at me in surprise.

"So, is Bella right, is Esme ... is she my mom?" Edward turns and asks Carlisle once Esme releases him from her hug.

I look between them and see Carlisle shaking his head.

"No, I'm not your biological mother," Esme says and Edward looks from Esme to me then to Carlisle. "My sister Carmen was." We all turn and look at Esme. "Come and sit, as I have no memory of that time, but Carlisle will fill us in."

It seems to take Carlisle a long time before he starts. "I was young and stupid. I love Esme, always have and always will. She was going to a different college than me; we said we'd be fine, that we could last. I got drunk, real drunk, and Carmen drove me home. I don't remember much only Esme screaming and crying when I look to the side of my bed, Carmen was there naked. We split up that day, I begged her for a second chance, but she refused to take my calls. It felt like my life had ended, every day was so painful. Then Carmen came and told me she was pregnant. It turned out she liked me and well—had a thing for the man in her sister's life.

"Months passed and Carmen was getting big and Esme was not talking to either of us. Then I heard the news I was dreading, Esme was dating another guy. Carmen became less interested in me and went off to make it up to her sister. She was eight months when I was called and told Esme and Carmen were in a car crash. Esme was in a coma and Carmen was brain dead. Carmen was kept on life support until they could remove you safely. I took you home with the help of Mom and Dad.

"I raised you with their help. I sat with Esme as much as I could. Then, when you were three months old, Esme woke up. She didn't remember the past year or what I had done. As far as she was concerned we were a couple and she was leaving for college. I'm sorry; I saw my chance to remove the hurt I caused her, to have a do over—so I took it. Mom and Dad were so mad when I told them I was giving you up. They told me I wasn't getting things that easily and that they would raise you.

"They were right. As the years passed the guilt of keeping you from Esme and not telling her what I had done was eating me up. Seeing you, hearing you call me by my name and not dad, it was all forms of the punishment I deserved. When Mom and Dad died, it all came tumbling down and I started taking it out on you. I am so sorry. But don't blame Esme, she never knew. I told her when Charlie told us what happened, I couldn't keep it inside anymore," Carlisle sobs at the end and hides his face in his hands.

I jump a little when Edward gets up and walks outside. I quickly get up and follow him.

"Edward," I call but he doesn't turn around. I run fast and I pull his hand making him look at me.

"Just fucking stop, Bella, I don't want to hear it." He goes to move again, but I grab his arm.

"No, you don't get to run every time something is hard, or hurts, you have to face this. I'll be with you."

Edward rolls his eyes at me. "Why?"

"Because you saved me, but more because I am in love with you."

Edward's mouth opens and closes, but he says nothing.

"It may not be the reason you want to hear, but there it is. I love you. I am in love with you. I don't care if you have a job or not, all I want is for you to be mine and to love me back. Let me help you," I say weakening as I start to feel pain because I am using my voice. I do my best to hold back my tears, knowing he needs me to be strong for him right now.

Edward looks in my eyes and before I can say anything else he's kissing me with all his pent up passion. "Fuck, I love you, too, baby. Now that I know you love me, no more talking for you, for the rest of the day, anyway."

I nod at him and pull him back for another kiss.

**One year later.**

The last three hundred and sixty-five days have been long and hard. Both Edward and I are in therapy: me, because of what happened; Edward, because of what happened, and also to help him learn to build his relationship with Esme and Carlisle.

Edward and I are still dating; we argue a lot, but the makeup sex is great. It was six months ago that Edward and I first made love. It was amazing and everything Edward promised to do that day so long ago, he followed through on.

I still attend college online and Edward surprisingly has a job with my dad, and my man looks real sexy in his uniform.

Jacob's out of jail, but still on house arrest still for his part in what happened. Seth is in a mental hospital. I still dream that he will get out and come back for me or kill Edward. Edward tells me not to worry and swears he'll protect me. I smile lighting the candles when I hear a car pull up.

"Hey, baby, what's all this?" Edward says as he walks into our small, two-bedroom home.

"It's a year ago today we said we loved each other," I say as I remove the silk robe and show him my new baby-doll nightie.

I watch as his eyes travel up and down me. "Oh, well so maybe that's why I have this," he says as his eyes meet mine. He throws the small box to me and I catch it. As I open it, I see a beautiful ring. I look back at Edward and see he's down on one knee.

"Well?"

I chuckle and nod at him as small tears fall down my cheeks.

"I knew you would," Edward says standing and pulling me close to him. He picks me up a carries me out of the living room.

"Edward, dinner," I say with a chuckle.

"It can wait. I want to have sex with my new fiancée."

I chuckle as he puts me on the bed and he starts to kiss my body. Just as he gets to my second favorite place for him to kiss, there is a bang and the lights go out.

"Shit, I knew I forgot to pay for something," Edward says and I groan. This is now the second time he's forgotten to pay the electric bill.

"Fuck it, who needs light," Edward says before burying his mouth between my legs.

~The End~

* * *

**A/N: Well Happy Halloween everyone, we hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.**

**Be sure to watch for our Christmas one-shot, it's going to be quite large, around 30K word count at completion.**

**Be sure to check out the new story that Jess, and we have collaborated on. It is called, If I Die Young, and our author name is, WeeJessAndTAT.**

**Also please check out the Twi-Fic Awards, and go and vote. The website info and link is in on our profile. WeeKittyAndTAT have been nominated in several different places. One for veteran writer and the other nominations are for stories. Four of our stories are on the nomination list, His Cimmerian View, Diamond Dolls Kitty Cave, Crabs And Cream and Meeting Her Needs. You don't have to vote for us, but please go check out the nominations and vote for your favorites, and let these writers, banner makers, betas, pre-readers and readers know who you appreciate. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, Nikky & Kasi~**


End file.
